


Hands-on Research

by RosalindInPants



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Anal Fisting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trauma Recovery, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindInPants/pseuds/RosalindInPants
Summary: Jess and Morgan don't have a lot of experience in the bedroom. Fortunately, both are dedicated researchers willing to conduct hands-on experiments.A collection of Jess/Morgan PWPs. I have left the timeframe deliberately vague because we don't have book 5 yet, but given how rarely they're even in the same room together during the books we've got, let's just say this is post-canon and both are 18+. If I ever add a canon-era chapter, I'll change the tags appropriately.Chapter 1: Jess wants to see how it feels when Morgan touches his prostate. But one finger isn't enough...Chapter 2: Memories of the Iron Tower make some acts more of a challenge, but Morgan is determined to reclaim everything she can. (There is a brief mention of non-consensual exams in this one.)





	1. Chapter 1

Morgan dipped a tentative finger into the bottle of lubricant. Though she knew plenty of other couples used the stuff regularly, she’d never found the need for it with Jess. Not until tonight.

Jess waited, sprawled on his back on the bed with one leg up on Morgan’s shoulder and his bottom resting in her lap. His cock, already hard, twitched against his stomach. He didn’t say anything, but she could see the impatient tension in the way he pressed his lips together.

Her finger came out slippery and strangely absent of scent, not at all like her own secretions. She poured a little of the liquid into her hand and closed the stopper while she rubbed her fingers together to coat them. It would probably only take one or two, but Jess might like to try different fingers, she thought, to see which one reached the right spot best.

“Ready?” she asked, taking hold of his firm behind with one hand while she extended a lubricated finger and flexed it, checking one more time that her nails were short.

“If you are,” Jess answered, lifting his head from the pillow to watch.

She slipped her finger between his cheeks, found the tight circle of muscle there, and gently circled it with her fingertip. “I should make you tell me exactly what it is you’re ready for, Jess Brightwell,” she said, watching his eyes go wide. “I should make you ask nicely.” He’d been so hesitant when they’d explored _her_ body; it would only be fair.

“Morgan,” he groaned, “Please.”

“Go on,” she said primly, continuing the circling motion of her finger. “What is it you want?” There was something very satisfying about having him in this position.

“Please put your finger in me,” he begged, looking at her as if he’d never needed anything more in his life.

“Oh, I suppose I can,” she said, and with that, she pushed her finger inward.

She had expected resistance, but there was none at all. His arse actually seemed to be drawing her inward as though it were hungry for her finger. When she had pushed in as far as she could go, she curled her finger the way the books all said to do, feeling for the bump of his prostate gland. This space inside him wasn’t so different from her own inner passage, hot and slippery, though only because of the lubricant. 

His sphincter clenched the base of her finger when she found the spot, and he moaned, low and needy. “More of that, please.”

She continued, testing different patterns of movement. Quick thrusts, gentle circles, firm pushing. All elicited similar responses, and when she glanced at his cock, she saw a bead of moisture at the tip. “I take it you like this, then?”

“God, yes,” he panted. “More. Can you get another finger in?”

The second finger went in as easily as the first, and Jess grew all the more excited with its addition. She’d barely had time to experiment with the ways she could move two fingers differently than one when he lifted his head again to look at her and all but whine out, “More. Please? Another finger?”

The books only suggested a third finger before penetration with parts Morgan didn’t have, but she figured it couldn’t hurt, since he was enjoying this so much. A little pool of liquid was starting to accumulate on his stomach, and he was breathing like he’d just outrun an automaton. She didn’t think she’d ever seen his pupils as wide as they got when she added the third finger.

Somehow, she wasn’t surprised when he asked for a fourth finger, and then for her thumb. His arse took her whole hand eagerly, and the sound he made was unlike anything she’d ever heard from him. Pure pleasure that seemed to have deprived him of all sense. He looked half drunk, and his hand was clumsy as he fumbled for her free hand.

“God, Jess, no, I can’t put another hand in there, it couldn’t possibly fit!” she cried out, already nervous that she might be doing damage to him with the hand that was there. None of the books she’d read had discussed what to do if four fingers weren’t enough.

He shook his head and took her hand, tugging it toward his dripping cock. She’d never seen so much semen from him, though it had all come out in drips, not in the spurt of an orgasm.

When she wrapped her hands around his shaft, he let his head drop back to the bed with a satisfied sigh. A few tugs on his cock, moving in time with the hand within him, and he cried out as a gush of fluid burst forth from him, landing on his face. If he noticed it at all, he didn’t seem to care, caught as he was in the throes of what seemed to be a heavenly orgasm.

There was something truly delightful about being able to do that to him.

Later, after cleaning them both up and fetching him a drink, she curled around him beneath the blankets, stroking his hair while he told her over and over how good she’d made him feel, how wonderful she was, how he hoped they could do it again.

Clearly, she was going to have to do a bit more research on this subject. It would be worth it to see him like this again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mention of non-consensual gynecological exams.

Morgan leaned back into Jess’s arms. Yes, this was better. Her back against his chest, his head on her shoulder while his hands trailed over her breasts. Not what he was supposed to be doing.

She reached up and took his right hand with hers, letting him continue to explore her breast with the left. It felt good; maybe it would make a difference. She tugged his right hand down between her legs, to where it had been before they changed positions.

“You’re sure you’re ready?” he asked, concern layered with arousal.

“Yes. Go on. I want you to do this.” She gave his hand one last encouraging push, then moved her hand to his thigh, slowly running it over his firm runner’s muscles while his fingers moved lower, parting the folds of skin between her legs.

This was the hardest part, the part they hadn’t yet gotten past. She could do this with her own hand, but it was harder than she’d expected with Jess. She held her breath. Dug her fingers into his thigh.

For a moment, she could see the Medica, feel the older woman’s fingers. The hard exam table against her back. Another Medica’s hands holding her down.

“Morgan?” Jess pulled his hand back a little, and the cowardly part of her welcomed that.

But courage and determination won out. “Keep going.”

Jess nuzzled her neck. “We don’t have to do this. I’ll use my tongue instead. You like that.”

“I’ll like this too once you _get going_.”

They wouldn’t take this from her. She wouldn’t let them ruin something she should enjoy.

Jess didn’t argue again; he knew how much this meant to her. Morgan opened her eyes and looked down at the hand on her breast, the slender fingers circling her nipple. When she focused on that sensation, she could breathe. She could relax enough to let Jess in.

Slowly, carefully, Jess slid his finger into her until the first two joints were inside. He stopped there, letting her get used to the sensation. It felt… nice. Not as good as his tongue, but good. Not at all like the quick jab of the examinations.

“Keep going,” she said, finding that she really did want him to now. It wasn’t only the satisfaction of defying the past, but also genuine curiosity.

He continued. She held her breath again when his finger reached her cervix, but that, too, felt nothing like an exam. That was all it took to shake the memory’s grip, and she let it drop away as she relaxed into Jess’s arms.

His fingers were as quick and nimble as the rest of him, and he was as eager an explorer as she, finding the places and movements that felt the best. Tension built again, but it was the good kind, the kind that released in a blissful climax. All the more satisfying for the knowledge that this was another thing she’d taken back from the Iron Tower.


End file.
